The Night Our Magic Was Born
Dear Diary, It was only Diana and I in CreakedWoods on that horrifying day, wasn't it? There's stills and flashbacks stuck in my head from that night. Chills runs down my spine to this day everytime I think about it. Something had led us there, something magical? No, there's no such thing as magic, right? -Cassie Cassie put her pen down and immediately shut her diary. As she got up to call Diana, she heard her mother shouting from from downstairs. "Cassie! Your friends are here!" As she hurried to put her sunglasses on, she stood still, hesitating. She thought of how it all happened the other night. Like when she and Diana were able to knock down a tree onto the man with a magical force. It was unbeilievabally- "Cassie!" she heard a voice shouting and interrupting her thoughts. "We're going to leave without you!" The voice was Diana's. Diana's voice. "I'm coming!" Cassie walked out of her room, rushing down the stairs. She spotted her whole gang at her front door, when she only expected four of them: Diana, Faye, Melissa and Adam. But Cassie spotted Jake. "Jake. I wasn't expecting you," "Oh, no. I'm just doing my job around the neighborhood." "And that is?" asked Cassie as she raised an eyebrow. "Flirting, trashing people," said Melissa as she put a hand on her waist. "Hey! Why does everyone seem to forget that I exist?" questinioed Faye as she raised both her eyebrows. "Oh yeah! You two finally graduated after insulting eachother after two years!" Adam laughed as he added himself to the conversation. "Ha, ha. Very funny Adam. Come on! We're gonna be late!" Faye quickly ranked out of the house and her hands joined Jake's. "Late for what?" Jokingly, Melisaa asked. "Oh My God, Melissa! You can't be joking! We have to be at that beach house before 8:00am or we'll lose the two amazing suites!" before Cassie shut the door, she yelled, "Bye mom!" and finally shut the door. They all laughed while hopping into the van Adam borrowed from his dad. Cassie was excited to be going on this trip with all her new and amazing friends. She'd been glad that her friendship with Diana had developed further since the night at CreakedWoods. Quickly, Cassie pulled out her diary from her bag and began writing. Dear Diary, I just can't stop thinking about what happened the other night. It was unbelievable. But I also can't remember some of the details. This is what I remember: It was a cloudy night when Diana called. I hesitated for a moment before answering the phone but when I did I said, "Hello?" "Cassie? I-I need y-your help. I'm at CreekedWoods. P-please come, I-I need you, Cassie," But before I could answer her, Diana's phone went dead. "Diana?" As she didn't answer, I quickly hopped off my bed and grabbed my car keys and headed out the door quietly since it was after midnight. I drove to CreakedWoods. "Cassie?" I heard Diana calling. "Diana?! What are you doing all by yourself in the middle of the n-" "Shh! There's no time! Just follow me!" As Diana grabbed my hand, I quietly jogged behind her. A few seconds later, I noticed she had led me to some place. It looked like an Abandoned House. "Diana! We can't go in there! It's someone's property!" "Cassie! I already did. Nobody's here, just follow me! Trust me, Cassie." Diana grabbed my hand again and I followed her. This time she led me to what looked like a room with a few books and other objects. As we stopped, I glanced at some of the books and read some of the titles. "Binding Your Circle" "The Six Members Of Chance Harbor" "Balcion Blood" "Salem Witches" and I don't quite recall the last one I read. I think it was called "Dark Magic". "Diana. What are we doing here? You said you needed me." Diana ignored my statement and opened the book called "The Six Memebers Of Chance Harbor". She opened to a page and pointed to a page. "Listen, Cassie." Diana mumbled a few words Before reading aloud. "'The last members of the last circle were Dawn Chamberlain, Thomas Chamberlain, Ethan Conant, Sophie Ann Glaser, Patrick Glaser, Charles Meade, Elizabeth Meade, Ameilia Blake, and John Blackwell. The next members of the future circle have to be Faye Chamberlain, Adam Conant, Melissa Glaser, Diana Meade, and Cassie Blake and Nick or Jake Armstrong.'" when Diana stopped speaking, My jaw dropped open. "But,Diana.. How did you... What does this..." I remember that couldn't find a sentence that would fill with all my questions. "Wait, who is Nick Armstrong? And what does the 'circle' mean? And why are our names written in 20 year old books?!" I remember I started asking those questions. But here comes weird part. Before Diana old answer any of my questions, the door to the room we were in just broke down. On top of a door was a man. A man with a knife. Then I remember Diana running towards me and yelling "Cassie run!" I didn't even know where to run to but I did. I felt Diana's hard breathing and whimpering behind me as I ran. Luckily, we found a door that led back to creaked woods. I tried not looking back behind me but I did. I couldn't help it. And when I did, the man had Diana. I yelled "Diana! No!" as the man wordlessly said that if I moved any closer Diana would die. And here comes the freaky part. I don't know how I did it, or how I knew what to do, but somehow I magically made the knife pop out of the mans hands and suddenly Diana was by my side. Then, Diana opened her hands wide toward the tree behind the man and the tree fell onto him. Diana and I stared at eachother for a moment until I said "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." That night I let Diana stay over and we would go to school together the next day. And that's the story. "Cassie!" yelled Faye as she interrupted Cassie's writing. "What Faye? You scared me." Cassie shut her diary and threw it into her bag. "Cassie, how dare you! While we're all happy and making plans for the beach house you're to busy sobbing and writing into your diary." "Hey, knock it off, Faye!" laughed Melissa. "What?! It's true!" "All right! We're here!" cheered Adam. They all hopped off the van hike Cassie and Diana walked slowly behind the others. "Cassie, what were you writing in your diary?" asked Diana as she bent down to look at Cassie's bag. Cassie hesitated for a moment. "Nothing.." "Cassie, tell me you weren't writing writing about what happened the other night," Cassie knew what Diana was talking about. "Oh, come on, Cassie! Anyone can open up your diary and read it! Like Faye! We can't let the others know, Cassie," "Why can't anyone know Diana? Their names were listed in the book, too! I think they have the right to know," "What are you guys doing out there? Hurry up!" shouted Melissa from the beach house. "Come on, Cassie. Let's go see if got the suites or not," As Cassie and Diana walked to the house, Melissa ran in. "Did we get the suites?!" exclaimed Cassie. "We're about to find out, Cassie." said Adam, impatiently. "Ok. You six teens have suites number 135. Two floors for two months." said the lady at the front desk and smiled. They all cheered in happiness. Room number 130, no. 131, no. 132, no. 133, no. 134, no. 135, yes! Cassie gasped as she opened the door. "Are you guys sure this is the right room?" said Cassie as she looked around the room. "Cassie Blake, don't complain." Faye put her hands on her hips. "We have everyone's dream house for a very cheap price." "Faye! I doubt this is only for four hundred dollars. It includes a kitchen, a plasma tv in the kitchen, another one in the living room, two fireplaces, two bathrooms, and we haven't even seen the second floor yet." she moved closer to Faye. "I don't want to have to pay four thousand dollars by the end, Faye." Everyone nodded in agreement. Faye followed Cassie down stairs to the front desk while the others stayed. "Nope! That's the right room." said the lady at the front desk and smiled. "You see,ma few days ago, there was an accident in that suite and all the other ones were booked. And we didn't think youse' mind staying in the other room on your vacation. Do you guys mind...?" "Oh no, that's, that's fantastic! We'd love that! Thanks, and nice meeting you!" said Cassie. "Oh, you too! And please, my name's Melanie." Cassie introduced herself and Faye and left back upstairs. "Well? Is it the right one?" asked Melissa. Cassie explained explained to everyone what Melanie had told them. "That's wonderful! How about we go to the beach?" Later that day,the gang all went to the beach. When everyone came back, Cassie was the only one remaining to take a shower. When Cassie was done getting dressed, she had a surprise waiting for her. Faye was standing in the living room along with the others, holding Cassie's diary opened to the page Cassie had written in earlier. "Cassie, what is all this about?" "Faye, you have no right to invade-" "Actually, Cassie, I do have the right to read your diary, especially when it has something written about me. I read all about your little adventure at CreekedWoods with Diana. What does this mean Cassie? What have you and Diana been hiding?" Cassie hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say anymore. She aw the anger on Diana's face. It said it all: "I told you knot to write anything about it in your stupid diary." "Talk Cassie!" yelled Faye, leaving Cassie startled. "I wanted to tell you Faye I did, but Diana didn't want me to. I swear. I don't know what it could mean, if we all come from a family of witches and that we are too, but..." "But what, Cassie?!" "Faye! Yelled Diana making everyone jump. Can't you see the girl telling you that it's my fault instead of hers? That I'm the one who said not to tell anyone. I'm the one who dragged Cassie out there in the first place. What part of the story don't you understand, Faye?" Everyone stood still, silently. Finally, Adam broke the silence. "Guys, there's no need to fight. I don't know why any of you are so mad at Cassie in the first place. We can sit down, and sort things out in a good way. All rigt?" "Yeah, I'm sure that would work out better." said Melissa. "No wait," said Faye as Melissa groaned. "Who's Nick Armstrong, Jake? Or is Cassie going crazy?" "I'm not going crazy, Faye." "So who's Nick?" "Faye," Jake stood up. "Sit down and let's here Cassie's and Diana's side of the story and see if anything could mean something else." Faye sat down. She continued asking the same questions until Cassie and Diana began telling what happened. "And it was incredible. Cassie and I somehow knew exactly what to do, I guess. It was magic, Adam. And guys, it was so incredible how suddenly I was beside Cassie. And then..." "And then we both knocked the tree behind the man." said Cassie. "But who was the man? And did he hurt any of you?" asked Adam as he raised and eyebrow and lowered the other. "We don't know. It was just a random guy. Maybe he lived there or something but the place looked pretty abandoned to me." Cassie shrugged. "I didn't get hurt. And neither did Cassie because he didn't get a chance to get near her." "So what do you think this means?" asked Melissa unwilling. "That ou guys are witches?" "If Diana and I are witches, I think you guys might be too. I'm not sure what any of this means, but from the information I've gathered, it looks like a Circle, means like a circle of six witches. Because after Diana finished reading I glanced at the page and read that our parents' names were listed in the book because they were witches. But here's one thing: if it's a rule that there can only be six members, than the book is wrong because adding up ALL our parents equals more than six." "Yeah, yeah, you're right." Melissa put a hand under her chin and elbows on her knees. "But, like you said if its a rule, than, again, the book is wrong because if you add this Nick guy, it sums up to seven members, Cassie." "No, I remember the book saying either Jake Armstrong or Nick Armstrong." Said Diana as she added here herself to the conversation. "Yeah, I do too. So, we're witches.. now...?" asked Cassie. "I guess we can count on that, right?" asked Melissa. "Guys, don't be stupid! Let's test it out! Come on! Diana, you first. Break this glass of water." said Faye as Diana just stared at her as if she were crazy. "Come on Diana! Just picture it. Try." Diana quietly stared at the glass and pictured it breaking. Suddenly, the glass shattered. Diana gasped in disbelief. "I did it! I did it, oh my god, I did it! Faye. You try." Faye did the same Diana did and the lass shattered. They all concentrated and did the same, shattering a few glasses. "So, we're a group of witches now...?" asked Cassie, still laughing. "You mean a 'circle' of withes, right?" said Melissa as she joined her teeth. "Guys, I wouldn't believe anything yet. Maybe we could old onto the fact that we're witches since we just magically just shattered a few glasses but... I don't know, maybe after heading back to Chance Harbor we could check out this Abandoned House. But all together this time." Adam finally spoke up after a long time after being quiet. "Yeah, I think Diana's right. We could just enjoy our time here and maybe... Practice our magic and see what else we can do." "Well, I'm tired." said Cassie. "I think I'm going to bed now." "Wait," said Faye. "Nobody answered my question about this Nick Guy, yet." she put a had on hip. "Faye, can we just talk about it tomorrow?" said Jake, groaning. "We'r all tired." "Fine, I'm going to bed, then." Everyone said good night to each other after deciding who would sleep with who. Melissa and Faye would share a room, Cassie and Diana would share a room, while Jake and Adam had their own rooms. But it was only Cassie and Adam left in e living room. "Well, brushed my teeth, and, I guess we can all sort things ou tommorow." said Cassie. "Yeah, I guess. Cassie, I think you got a sun tan. Your cheeks are really red." "Really?" I ran out of sunscreen this morning." "Gotta buy more." they both laughed. "Good Night, Cassie." "Good Night Adam." Cassie woke up by a loud noise. A noise she couldn't identify. Then there it was again. She threw on their bath robe, and headed out following the noise. Finally, she was able to identify it as breaking glass and screams. She found that everyone was woken up by the breaking and screaming. Finally, they found Faye in the kitchen in the middle of breaking glass, shielding herself. "Faye! Shouted Adam, attracting attention. "What are you doing?!" "I don't know ! I got mad and everything started breaking!" Jake glanced at Cassie and Melissa. Then, they were all staring at Faye, concentrating. Cassie imagined the glasses alm around Faye. Finally the glasses stopped breaking and Faye stopped shielding herself. Jake ran over to Faye. "Faye! Are you oky?" "Yeah, I just cut myself a little, but I'm fine." "Faye, what happened?" asked Melissa. "I don't know. I got pissed at my mo, this morning while talking on the phone. Then when I hung up the glasses started breaking." "So you got mad and everything started breaking. Magically." Faye nodded at Diana's statement. "Does any of this sound weird to you guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Diana took it as a sign to set up some guidlines with their new magical powers. " Ok you guys I think we should all try our best to control our emotions because if we so happen to have a moment of outtburst in public this will be bad for all of us."